the_lab_ratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelli Berglund
Kelli Michelle Berglund is an American actress, dancer, and singer. She portrays Bree Davenport, a bionic teenager with lightning speed, in the Disney XD series Lab Rats, and its spinoff Lab Rats: Elite Force. In 2014 she starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, How to Build a Better Boy, where she portrays Mae Hartley, a tech-savvy young woman who along with her best friend, devises a plan to create the perfect boyfriend. Career California native Kelli Berglund has quickly become "one to watch" with one of the freshest faces in entertainment today. Berglund is best known for her starring role as Bree Davenport on Disney XD's hit series, Lab Rats. The critically acclaimed comedy series filmed its fourth season and follows a trio of superhuman teens trying to navigate the normal world of school, friends and family, with the occasional bionic glitch. The show's creators, Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore 70's Show", serve as executive producers with Mark Brazill. Berglund will continue to star on Disney XD's "Lab Rats: Elite Force" 2016, where the characters from "Lab Rats: Bionic Island" and "Mighty Med" will merge together for a spin-off series. Aside from her television roles, Berglund just wrapped production in Australia on the film, "Raising The Bar", directed by Clay Glen and produced by MarVista Entertainment, set to be released in 2016. She stars as "Kelly Johnson", a teenage girl who moves from the U.S. to Australia to escape her high-pressure life as a gymnast. Berglund also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, "How To Build a Better Boy" 2014, which follows two tech-savvy high school best friends "Mae Hartley" Berglund and "Gabby Harrison" Anne McClain, as they devise a plan to create the perfect boyfriend with just a few strokes of a keyboard and a wireless connection. Berglund will be seen in the upcoming Indie film, "One Night" 2016 as "Rachel" alongside Anna Camp and Isabelle Fuhrman. Berglund began her career at a young age, gracing the small screen as a series regular on TLC's "Hip Hop Harry." Additional TV appearances include "Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader," and "America's Next Producer." Her commercial credits include national campaigns for Old Navy, Hyundai, McDonald's, Mattel and Bratz, among others. As a budding fashionista and one of the latest 'BCBG Gen Girls", Berglund launched a capsule collection entitled "MUSE" alongside The Style Club on December 5, 2015. The Style Club collaborated with Berglund to create this limited edition collection, which was inspired by her fearless flair, rising career and fast-paced lifestyle. Berglund assisted in choosing the fabrics and designs for each graphic tee, cheeky sweatshirt and sleek dress, in colors ranging from soft, blush tones to electric neons. Off screen, Berglund works closely with the Audrey Hepburn C.A.R.E.S Team, in association with the Children's Hospital Los Angeles. The C.A.R.E.S Team is an organization that provides services for suspected victims of child abuse. Berglund has worked with them for the past four years to help raise money and make a positive difference in countless children's lives. Berglund is also an accomplished dancer and has been honored with a number of awards for her talents in lyrical, contemporary, ballet, hip-hop, tap, and jazz. When not working, Berglund spends time with her parents and younger sister, who is also an exceptional dancer. Trivia * An award-winning dancer with an ethereal lyrical quality, Berglund is trained in ballet (pointe), jazz, lyrical, contemporary, hip hop and tap. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast